Peice by Peice
by Lifeoffangirl
Summary: Sarah Dawson, the 16 year old daughter of Cal and Rose decides to call her father. In chapter 2 it will be based on the song Peice by Peice by Kelly Clarkson. Hope you enjoy! R&R POSSIBLY COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys! Here's a new story from me! The next chapter will be based somewhat on the song Peice by Peice by Kelly Clarkson. Hope you enjoy!_

Sarah Dawson waited for Cal Hockley to pick up the phone. "Hello this is George Carlo speaking for the Hockley residence. May I help you?" A young man's voice answered. Sarah sighed. So he was still having people answer the phone for him. "Um… yeah. I would like to talk to Caldon Hockley." "May I ask who's speaking?" "Sarah Dawson." "Okay, would you like to talk over the phone or meet in person?" "If I could meet him in person that would be great." Sarah replied. "Okay, Mr. Hockley could see you today for breakfast if that's alright." "That would be great. Thank you." "Okay. How about the diner across the street from the Hockly residence." "That works. Thank you." Sarah hung up. She walked into the sitting room where her parents, Jack and Rose were sitting together on the sofa. She smiled at her parents. Jack and Rose had been married for 10 years yet her parents still looked as if they were 23 and 26; which was when they met. Jack wasn't Sarah's biological father, but he sure acted like it. Her actual father was Cal Hockley. Cal left her and Rose when Rose was 23 and Sarah was six. Jack had basically saved them. The 16 year old walked over to them. Jack and Rose smiled. "Morning darling. Do you want some breakfast?" Rose asked. Sarah shook her head. "Actually I'm going to go see Cal for breakfast." Jack and Rose faces both fell. "Why do you want to see him?" Jack asked, concerned. Sarah sighed. "Well, I just thought it would be nice to talk with him after all these years." Rose didn't answer. Jack and Sarah both noticed. "Rose, you okay?" Jack asked. Rose nodded. "I'm fine. It's just… Sarah, you know what that man did to us." Sarah nodded. "I know. I just want to talk with him." Rose nodded. "Okay. Just don't be out to long." Sarah smiled. "I won't. I promise."

"Mr. Hockley, I would like to inform you that I have set up a breakfast with your daughter Sarah." George informed Cal. Cal looked at him confused. "You did what?" "I set up a breakfast with your daughter Sarah in 45 minutes." "Sarah?" Cal had almost forgotten about his daughter. It had been at least 10 years since he last saw her. George nodded. "I recommend you get ready sir. A car will be here in 30 minutes to pick you up." Cal nodded. George walked out of the room. Cal sighed. He wondered why his daughter wanted to see him. He hadn't spoken to her or Rose in about 10 years. Rose. Cal had almost forgotten about her as well. He wondered what she was doing now. Cal wondered if she was married. He shook the thoughts out of his head and decided to get changed.

Sarah sat at the booth, waiting. She checked her phone. Of course. He was 10 minutes late. Sarah sighed. Just as she was about to get up and leave, she saw Cal walk through the door. She stopped. Cal stared at her. Sarah sure was beautiful. She had Roses flowing red hair. But she had his dark brown eyes. Cal was surprised at how much she has grown. She would be what? 16 now? Cal didn't know. He slightly hated himself for not knowing his own daughters age. "Sarah. Hello." Sarah smiled. "Hello Cal. It's nice to see you. Would you like to take a seat?" Cal smiled. "Of course." The father and daughter sat down in the booth. "So… how have you been?" Cal asked. "Good. I guess." Cal nodded. "What about your mother? How is she?" Sarah sighed. "She's good. She remarried. I've never seen her happier." Cal sighed. So there wasn't a chance that he could get her back. "So… who's this lucky man?" "His name's Jack Dawson. They've been married for about 10 years now. Jack's been able to take care of her unlike you." Cal sighed at the rude remark. It was true though. He hadn't treated Rose very well. "Do you think… there's a chance… that I could come back into your guy's life?" Sarah was shocked. Was he seriously asking this? 10 years later? "Um…" Sarah didn't know how to answer without being rude. "I don't really know. My mom still hasn't really forgave you yet. My dad doesn't even know you, but he hates you. For what you did." Cal sighed. "Do you think that I could meet them?" Sarah thought for a minute. Did she really want to chance it? "Sure. What about tomorrow?" "That would work." Cal said smiling.

Sarah walked through the door of her house. It was small, but comfy. It consisted of a kitchen, sitting room, and two bedrooms. Sarah found Jack and Rose cooking lunch together in the kitchen. She smiled at the sight of her parents. Rose was cooking while Jack had his arms around her waist. They were rocking back and forth to a song they were singing. Sarah didn't want to interrupt them, so she decided to sneak off to her bedroom.

"Come Josephine in her flying machine… and it's up she goes… up she goes…" The radio sang. Rose smiled. She turned to face Jack. Jack smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Balance yourself like a bird on a beam… in the air she goes! There she goes! …. Up, up, a little bit higher… Oh! My! The moon is on fire….Come Josephine in my flying machine...Going up, all on, Goodbye!" They sang together, listening to the radio. Rose laughed. Jack smiled. Rose's expression then turned serious she laid her head on his chest, closing her eyes. The two rocked back and forth, holding each other close. "I love you Jack." Rose said. Jack smiled. "I love you more."

Sarah quietly shut her bedroom door behind her. She sighed as she sat down on her bed. Sarah looked around her room, looking for something to do. Then she spotted it. A photo album. Sarah walked over to her desk where the lavender photo album lay. She smiled as she picked it up. There was a picture of her, Jack and Rose on the front. She sat on their laps. Sarah flipped it open to the first page. The first picture was of Jack and Rose on their wedding. Sarah remembered their wedding. She was only seven at the time, but she remembered it so clearly:

Jack smiled as he picked a seven year old Sarah up. "Do you know what today is?" He asked, smiling. Sarah shook her head. "Today me and mommy are getting married." Sarah gasped. "Really?!" Jack laughed and nodded. Just then Rose walked out of their room, yawning. "There's my beautiful girl." Jack said. Rose smiled and placed a kiss on his lips. She then smiled at Sarah. "Good morning gorgeous." She kissed her on the cheek. "Daddy told me what's happening today!" Rose smiled. She looked at Jack. "Oh he did?" Jack smiled at her. He kissed her on the head. "I can't wait."

Sarah gasped at her mom's wedding dress. "Mommy! That's beautiful!" Rose smiled. She looked in the mirror. Rose was wearing a light blush pink dress with roses on it. Sarah had no idea her mother could look so beautiful. She looked like a real life princess.

The music started. Sarah walked down the aisle with a small blush pink dress on. She threw roses. Sarah walked up next to her dad. Jack smiled at her then he saw Rose. Sarah remembered the expression on his face. There were no words for all the love that were in his eyes at that moment.

Sarah turned the page. It was a picture of her on her eighth birthday. Her, Jack and Rose stood together by the cake. Sarah smiled. She turned the page to find a picture of Rose by the ocean in Santa Monica. Sarah had seen this picture many times. It was in Jack and Rose's bedroom, Jack's studio, in their living room. Sarah knew this was one of Jack's favorite pictures. On the next page was a picture of her in a flowing white dress. She was sitting in a field of purple flowers. This picture could also be found throughout their whole house. Sarah heard a knock on her door. "Come in!" She said happily. Jack and Rose walked through the door. "We didn't hear you come back." Rose said. Sarah nodded. "I snuck to my room because I didn't want to interrupt you two." Rose smiled. "You're so polite." She kissed her on the head. "Whatcha looking at?" Jack asked. Sarah smiled. "Just this photo album." Jack and Rose both smiled. "I remember this." Rose turned the pages, smiling at all the memories. The small family looked through all the pictures. After they finished Rose sighed. "Lunch is ready." Sarah nodded. "Okay."

"Mom, Dad, I have something to tell you." Jack and Rose looked at her concerned. "What's the matter darling?" "Nothing's wrong. It's just… when I went to see Cal…. he wanted to see us again. So...I invited him over." Rose dropped her fork. "You did what?!" She exclaimed. "I'm sorry mom! He just asked and I couldn't really say no!" Rose sighed. Jack rubbed her shoulders. "It'll be okay. He won't hurt you again. I won't let him." He whispered. Jack kissed her head then looked at Sarah. "Sarah, next time don't make a decision like this without us, okay?" Sarah nodded. "Okay. I'm sorry."

Sarah layed in her bed, thinking about what tomorrow would bring. She slightly regretted allowing Cal to come over. What if he hurt Rose or her? Sarah shook the thoughts out if her head then feel asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys! This chapter is dedicated to my best friend, Titanic 11912! Make sure to go read all of Titanic 11912s stories! Hope you enjoy!_

Nobody spoke at breakfast. Sarah broke the silence. "So… I have a play at school next week." Jack smiled. "That's nice sweetie." Rose didn't say anything she just stared at her food. Jack laid his hand over hers. "You okay darling?" Rose stood up. "Excuse me." She walked into her and Jack's bedroom, crying. Jack and Sarah looked at each other. Jack walked after her. "Rose," Sarah sighed. She knew this was all her fault.

Rose sat down on the bed, crying. Jack walked in after her. He sat down next to her and pulled Rose into his arms. Rose cried into his shirt. The two just held each other close.

Sarah looked into her parents room. She saw her father holding her crying mother in his arms. She knew this was her fault and Cals. Sarah turned to the sitting room. She got out a piece of paper and wrote:

Dear Mom and Dad,

I'm going to go see Cal. I'm going to put some things straight. I won't be gone long. I promise.

Love,

Sarah

She put the letter on the ottoman. Sarah grabbed her purse. She walked down to the garage and grabbed her bike.

Rose sat up and wiped the tears from her eyes. "I'm sorry," She said. "Rose. Promise me one thing right now. Never say sorry for crying." Rose smiled and nodded. "Okay, I promise." Jack smiled. "Good." He kissed her. "I love you Rose." "I love you too Jack."

Sarah raced as fast as she could on her bike. She raced all the way to the Hockley Mansion. Sarah dropped her bike and knocked on the door. A young man answered. "May I help you Miss?" "Yes. I would like to speak with Caldon Hockley please." The young man opened the door. "Please, have a seat." Sarah smiled and sat down.

Cal walked down the stairs. He saw Sarah. "Sarah. What are you doing here?" Sarah frowned and walked up to Cal. "You know what. I take back the invitation to dinner tonight." Cal was shocked. "What? Why?" "My mother hasn't said anything for two days! Two days Cal! After I told her that I invited you to dinner she looks like she has seen a ghost!" Cal was taken aback by the sudden outburst. "Sarah, what has gotten into you? What did I ever do?" Sarah laughed. "Oh… there was lots of things you have done. Cal, the only memory I have of my childhood is your back as you walked away towards the airport. Leaving me and Rose by our selves. I drove over fifteen hundred miles to see you! Fifteen hundred. And you didn't even want me. No matter how hard I wanted you too. Now you want to come back into our lives, but love isn't free. It has to be earned. Especially yours. But Jack, piece by piece he collected me up off the ground where you abandoned things. Piece by piece he filled the holes that you burned in me at six years old. Six years old. Jack will never walk away. He never asks Rose for money. He takes care of me. He loves me. Unlike you ever did. And for Rose, I'll never leave her like you left me. And she'll never have to wonder her worth because unlike you I'm going to put her first. Not money. Jack will never walk away. He'll never break her heart. Jack will take care of things. He'll love her. Piece by piece he restored my faith. That a man can be kind. A father could be… great." Sarah said the last words with tears in her eyes. "Good bye Cal. I hope to never see you again." And with that Sarah walked out of the Hockley Mansion leaving Cal shocked and speechless.

 _Sorry if the ending was a little bit confusing. I have never written a story based on a song before. I do apologize._


End file.
